Thunderstorms on a gloomy night
by Lilylucy129
Summary: Yuki isn't very fond of thunderstorms! One-shot YukixYato Fluff -I do not own the cover photo or Noragami


Yuki stomped down the busy street. People left and right bumped into him. He knew it wasn't their fault, but he's already having a rough day and none of this is helping.

"And now for the weather forecast..." Mumbled a big TV he passed by. He quickly turned around back to the TV behind the shop window. A young man in a dark blue suit got on screen; "big storms heading our way, thunder and lightning! I wouldn't be surprised if we loose power." Yuki stared at the TV, eyes growing huge. Thunderstorms? And the dark? Those did not mix for him at all.

He quickly ran away from the shop, trying to find some where to stay and hide. He could always go back home! No. No he couldn't. He almost forgot why he left until Yato's words rang in his head, "Yuki! You need to get it together! One day Hiyori will forget us, one day it'll just be you and me. You need to accept this fact and move on."

"I'm not some cold, heartless god like you! How can you even call yourself a god?! I wish I never met you." Yuki yelled in return, getting himself into the situation he is now.

He mumbled under his breath; idiot. That's what Yato was and always will be. He kicked the ground as he slowly walked. He completely forgot about the thunderstorms and the darkness, as his mind clouded with his hate for Yato.

But soon enough, he heard it. It rang throughout the whole city. One loud boom of thunder. Yuki jumped and covered his ears. Falling to the ground as he shook of fear. He had to get out. Get into light and safety. He jolted up and looked around. All the shops were closing. Trying to get home before the storm got any worse.

Yuki stood there, shaking. What was he going to do? His mind was soon consumed by fear. So he ran. He cried and ran. Closing his eyes and covering his ears. He hoped Hiyori never saw him like this. He didn't know where he was going, but he was bound to find something soon.

Another loud boom came and a flash of lightning sparked through the sky. He jumped and started to shake more. His breathing grew heavier and faster. What was he to do? Was he going to die? His mind swirled with questions as more tears leaked from his eyes.

Just as he was about to run more, he felt a hand on his wrist. He turned around to see Yato.

"I found you. Thank goodness! I thought-" Yato quickly stopped and got a better look of Yuki. "Uhh, Yuki, everything alright?" He asked letting go of his wrist.

Why? Out of all people why did Yato had to see him like this. Weak and scared. Yuki opened his mouth to answer but soon enough, the thunder roared again. Yuki quickly covered his ears, squeezed his eyes shut and fell to the ground.

He started to shake more and his breathing wasn't helping. He hated knowing Yato saw him like this.

"Yuki, are you afraid of thunderstorms," Yato asked dropping down so he was at eye level with Yuki. His voice sounded calm, very unlike Yato.

"Don't make fun of me for it.. I hate my stupid fears, they just make me weak." Yuki whispered as he started to cry more. Why was he doing this in front of Yato? Why? He felt a hand on his wrist. He looked up to see Yato smiling at him.

Hiyori's words floated through Yato's head; "treat him like a human." Yato pulled Yuki's wrist off his head then gathered him in his arms. He slowly stroked Yuki's hair as he felt him shake under his arms.

"Yuki, it's alright. We are all afraid of something, aren't we? We shouldn't hide our fears." He said as Yuki cried into his chest. Soon enough, another loud boom of thunder came by. Yato tightened his grip on Yuki. Not even letting him have room to jump.

Yuki looked up at Yato. Why? Why was he being so kind. While Yuki did nothing but hurt him. Yuki wished he could talk right now. Let Yato know how he feels. But his voice wouldn't come out. He quickly snuggled into Yato, letting his heart beat calm him down. He slowly closed his eyes letting warmth wash over him. He felt safe in Yato's arms, like nothing would hurt him.

"You feeling any better?" Yato asked after he felt Yuki had become calmer. Yuki shook his head yes, he didn't want to get out of Yato's arms. He never wanted this warm feeling to end.

Yato looked up into the sky, he felt a small drop of water on his face, it started to rain. Yato sighed, as he started to get soaked. He shook Yuki a tiny bit, so he could get his attention.

"Yuki, it's starting to rain. Come on, lets get inside before you get sick." Yato said but Yuki only shook his head, he didn't want to leave Yato's arms.

Yato sighed and brushed the younger boys golden locks, he slowly picked up Yuki, in bridal style.

Yuki blushed like he never blushed before, he looked up into the diamond eyes of Yato. Yato grinned and pushed Yuki's head to his chest. Yuki snuggled close into him, not wanting this warmth to ever leave.

Yato started walking to Hiyori's, being careful not to be to rough with his little sleeping beauty that snuggled in his arms.

* * *

Yato arrived at Hiyori's place soaked. He rang the door bell with his foot since his hands were occupied. Suddenly a brown haired girl with bright pink eyes opened the door.

"I have a package!" Yato giggled look down at Yuki. Her pink eyes stared at Yuki, what happened?

Yato could read the look on her face, "don't worry! He's just sleeping. I found in the middle of town. He's okay now, no worries." Hiyori nodded and let them both in.

Yato laid Yuki down on the pearl white couch before going into the kitchen were Hiyori had a towel.

He walked in and took the bright green towel out of her hands. She sighed and twirled a finger through her hair as she looked at Yuki in the other room.

"I worry about him a lot." She

mumbled.

"Don't we all!" Yato giggled as he threw the towel back at Hiyori. "If you don't mind, can we stay here tonight? I want him to be comfy and warm. He had a little scare early." Yato walked over to Yuki and started stroking golden locks as Yuki silently slept away his worries.

"What do you mean?" Hiyori asked as she knelt down next to Yato and looked at Yuki with concern.

"Well, he is only 14. He's not only scared of the dark but thunder as well!" Yato said. Hiyori nodded, she heard the thunder from earlier as well. She slowly started stroking Yuki's cheek, she loved seeing his sleeping happily.

Yuki's eye twitch as he slowly started showing the golden ambers under his eye lids. He looked around then from Yato to Hiyori. "Where am I?" He mumbled slowly sitting up and yawning. He stared at Hiyori and Yato, who were still crouched at his feet.

Yato got up and ruffled his hair. "Hiyori's house. Anyway, you feel better?" Yato sat down next to Yuki and put an arm around the small boy. Yuki nodded slowly, still trying to shake the sleep off him.

"Good," Hiyori stated getting up. "It's getting late, how about we all go to bed, we can have a sleep over!" Hiyori said with a smile. Yato agreed and shook Yuki a little.

They all headed up to Hiyori's room, setting down a big blanket on the floor and a few pillows for each other. Yuki slept in the middle, while Hiyori and Yato on either side of him. He silently wrapped an arm around Yato and snuggled into his chest. Hiyori giggle and started playing with Yuki's hair.

Yato pulled Yuki closer, nuzzling into the younger boys hair. "I really do care and love this boy" Yato said into Yuki's hair as he wrapped an arm around his waist and placed one on his head, covering Hiyori's hand.

"I know you do."

**Hello! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I'll edit it later :) **


End file.
